


戀愛的聯合方程式

by bdfy



Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [6]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 8186193 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: *固定節目！魔力斷裂的魔力共有！*竭盡全力的爺爺*完全不考慮Caa的素材。*只玩過MDZ的應用程序遊戲。不詳細喲！*有色情。或者說幾乎是那個。有結腸責備，不喜歡的人請不要來。儘管如此如果可以無論如何請。希望您能稍微享受一下。70





	戀愛的聯合方程式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [恋の連立方程式](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563815) by 8186193. 

> 11530325  
R18  
2019年8月14日 11:49

「喂，真的沒事嗎？ 達迪......」

莫里亞蒂給的私人房間門前。

雖然老闆說要送我回來，但老實地送我回去，一般來說是反過來的吧？ 作為使魔的從者莫利亞蒂認為。

對不起老闆，一路上一直沒有隱瞞你的擔心。 沒事吧？ 像是要進行最終確認似的，在門前再次被詢問。

「真是的，我的男生很愛操心啊？ 我還是原數學教授呢？ 殘魔力的計算等於兒戲。

「這我知道...... 今天非常使之使用了寶具，戰況相當糟糕。 因為有讓dadi勉強自己的覺悟...... 臉色太差了。

被這麼一說，原本以為會像往常一樣修飾的莫利亞蒂，卻在內心睜開眼睛，哈哈，困惑似的撓著臉頰。

確實這次的旗色很差

敵人是強大的，自己說什麼也,不過，是做厲害地討厭的戰鬥方法的傢伙。

老闆的難度很高...... 他皺起眉頭，說著「とぐぬ」這與開頭的擔心是相連的。

那個已經射了個不停

他甚至說腰碎了會變成灰塵，把地踢飛，把「魔彈射手」扔了出去。

「...... 果然，魔力共有？ 」

「呵呵，這個提案非常有魅力，你也差不多魔力完了吧？ 老闆。

「そ、れは...... 雖然是這樣...... 但是！ 」

「我休息一會兒就沒事了。 所以，你也回到房間好好休息吧？ 」

「...... 如果達迪這樣說，我就這樣做。

「嗯。 Good Boy...... 要不要送你去？ 」

「這樣的話，我送DADI就沒有意義了！ 晚安！ 」

你在說什麼？ 目光微微露出嘴角，望著靠在門上離去的背影。

然後呢

拐過拐角，看不見那溫柔的背影。

同時——

搖晃

一步，兩步，向後站立。

像是被吸進門一樣，倒向房間內側的莫里亞蒂。

就像是說包裹著的靈衣完全無法維持一樣，輕飄飄地消失了，除去所有裝飾的襯衫和放鬆的裝束勉強留下來。

已經沒有意識，連被動都不被拿到，被扔到地板上的身體。

倒下的聲音，作為隔音的房間吸入。

就好像要關閉折翼的蝴蝶一樣，入口的自動門關上了。

2

但是，時光沒有打開，那扇門再次被打開。

一邊發出咯噔咯噔的腳步聲，一邊接近倒下的莫利亞蒂，抱起那個身體的男人。

「對老闆來說是巧妙地掩飾了呀。 我的眼睛不會被欺騙。

穿著印尼大衣的偵探...... 原本夏洛克·福爾摩斯，一邊嘟噥一邊皺起眉頭。

把抱起來的莫里亞蒂搬到床上。

退了血，皮膚變得涼颼颼的，越過藍色變白的臉色。

身體一動也不動，被福爾摩斯做著的mority，被床橫(側)臥。

只好接受毫不客氣地解開襯衫的按鈕的福爾摩斯的手。

如果揭開襯衫，被隱藏的素肌，至今不治癒滲透鮮血的傷痕。

之前的戰鬥中受到的傷害是明顯的，但通常在回歸卡地亞時所提供的魔力，傷痛之類是可以痊癒的。

但是，從擁有眾多從者的破面被給予的魔力當然是有限的，供給量也決定了。

因此歸還了的moriaty，預測是為維持那個全部靈基的魔力轉換了。

雖然那麼說，因為監視著那個全部，不是所說的推理的程度。

「那麼，教授。 睡的地方不好,不過，不能使之消滅你。 嘛...... 意識清醒的時候，也會變得很快樂。 」

福爾摩斯露出非常愉快的表情，笑著，親吻滲血的傷痕。

一邊親吻著所有的傷痕，一邊舔著，一邊一轉眼地讓衣服敞開。

大概是因為疼痛吧，莫利亞蒂的眉間刻著皺紋，雖然在無意識之下，卻給人一種癢癢的抵抗感。

又笑著，福爾摩斯抬起沒有意識的莫里亞蒂的下巴，用舌頭將嘴唇割開，深深地親吻著。

3

＊＊＊＊＊

「啊，...... 唔，...... 嗯，」

鼻子透出的甜蜜氣息

但是因為嘴唇一直合在一起，所以不能發出有形的聲音。

舌頭被纏繞，上顎被逗弄，被做的原樣的moriatty一點地,不過，無意識咽下唾液。

福爾摩斯自己也脫掉衣服，儘量多接觸皮膚和皮膚，接觸的地方也發送著魔力。

下肢發出吱吱的濕潤的聲音。

用莫里亞蒂的體溫加熱的化妝水，攪拌，充分，製作氣泡。

注入了充分的化妝水的後孔粘粘地暖和，象吸附進入那裡的福爾摩斯的手指一樣地蜿蜒著。

一動不動地出汗，帶有熱量的身體。

搓揉，搓揉，如果玩弄裡面的疙瘩，moriatty的身體顫抖。

從被驚醒了的嘴唇，出神地做了的呼吸，帶有熱的微弱的嬌聲零落下，福爾摩斯滿足著那個坦率的反應。

手指伸進去，用大拇指描畫擴展後的孔的邊緣。

更加，象誘進一樣地消沉了的moriatty的內側眯起眼。

「呵呵，...... 是...... 那麼，差不多該是咸梅了吧。

福爾摩斯，純，吸口內拔出舌頭，流出，與使之吸氣的moriatty的額頭的頭髮。

給予魔力也好，給予也好，轉眼間吸入的樣子就如同乾涸的沙漠一樣...... 福爾摩斯想起了和主人初次見面時的事情。

那時候沙塵也很厲害，是個乾燥的地方。

這樣想也是因為對方像人偶一樣安靜...... 福爾摩斯還是一如既往地沉在床上，對著尚未恢復意識的宿敵的樣子，歎息道：「哎呀，哎呀，哎呀！ 」

「不愧是我，對死奸也沒什麼興趣...... 哎呀！

如果實現的話，在插入之前，想聽宿敵的罵聲和諷刺，血脈相通的言詞之一也沒有辦法。

從濕透了的後孔中拔出手指，將自己的扁虱埋入泥濘的腹中。

「啊，啊！ ...... 是......」

如果讓對方往返于剛才還玩弄得夠嗆的地方，就會因為沒有意識的習慣而腰部跳躍，像抽泣一樣的歎息掉落下來。

可能是因為20歲的緣故，將肥大的地方壓碎，一邊掛著鉀頭，一邊拔出，然後再壓碎。

哇，哇，抽泣般的聲音，顫抖的莫利亞蒂，好象相當心情舒暢，年紀沒出息地快要肚子了的程度反彈的陰莖。

尿道口也為了尋求精子的解放，而吧嗒吧嗒地收縮著。

福爾摩斯一邊用手指尖輕輕地撫摸著，一邊輕輕地笑著。

一定是莫里亞蒂有意識的話，好，等一下！ 用壞的臉制止了他吧。

4

一邊發出吱吱、吱吱、濕潤的聲音，一邊故意捏著疙瘩來回擺動腰部，慢慢地往裡擠去。

合起，福爾摩斯的指尖，一邊撫摸尋求解放的moriatty的陰莖的內側，之後，緩慢地處理提高。

如果一直埋到裡面，就會拖拖拉拉地拉出來，再度削減內壁一樣前進。

「ぁ...... ぁっ、ぁ......、！ 」

為了逃避快感，他緊緊抓住逃跑的腰，以更深處為目標，咯噔咯噔地拍打著最裡面的入口一樣地腰穿。

絕望地魔力不足的身體是正直者。

對慢慢地從福爾摩斯的陰莖滲出的體液歡喜，更加向內邀請。

「哈哈，哈哈...... 你真可愛。 把這裡勒得這麼緊。

「啊，啊，...... 哎，...... 啊、啊、」

「但是這算得實在是正確的。 不返回座位的極限的魔力余量...... 從卡地亞的供給也是計算上的吧...... 哎呀，」

抓住腰的手，使勁用力。

在這樣毫無道理的頭腦中被揭露的解答，絲毫不認為有錯誤。

自己如果是同樣的立場，做了同樣的行動的事也理解著。

但是，但是

肚子裡像火一樣的熱在爬。

不把人當人看待的殘酷無情的邪惡帝王，如果只是為了一個主人，那麼很容易就拼命了。

這太過分了─────令人生氣、

「...... 你明明是我的......」

「っ、ぁ、...... っ、ぅ、......？ 」

顫抖，眼皮顫動，舉起。

模糊，狀況不能吞沒的那樣，用厲害地看起來不可思議的，厲害地年幼的聲音moriati嘟噥了眼前的男人的名字。

「...... 啊，癢？ 」

「啊，對了，詹姆斯。 心情很好吧？

「什麼，幹什麼...... 啊、那個、啊！ 啊、啊啊！！ 」

福爾摩斯一邊提問，一邊垂下嘴巴。

大大地拉出來...... 像是在裡面敲打自己的欲望尖端一般，扭動了腰。

好好地埋到腹中的那個。

與此同時，起床時極其兇惡的刺激，貫穿了莫里亞蒂的腦海。

蚊子，無意識地想稍微擴大腹中呼氣，對強烈的刺激很大地睜開眼，現狀不能咽下困惑了的那樣，哆嗦，很大地顫抖。

「哈...... 呵，...... 癢、啊、啊......」

一邊擰緊，緩慢地晃動腰，一邊滴滴答答地流淚，那個刺激一邊也受不了的風，腰靠近。

和平常的臉之間的差距。

並且比什麼都，窺視對香味快要立了的那樣白的皮膚朱浮現了的妖豔和，至今青白色的臉色快要被折斷了的虛幻，厲害，福爾摩斯喝了唾液。

5

但是，突然注意到

如果是平常的話，一般都會被制止抓住腰的手臂，像逃跑一樣扭動身體，能看到哪裡有抵抗的顏色...... 今天的moriaty非常老實。

難道是剛睡醒時頭腦不靈活嗎，還是連抵抗都無法抵抗的魔力不足呢？ 想到這些，莫利亞蒂一邊抽泣一邊張開了嘴。

「哈哈...... 哼哼，...... 再給我一點......」

「............ 是？ 」

「...... 只要你在我心中...... 像這樣，很舒服，很好，哇，...... 心情很好，受不了」

一邊這麼說，一邊像是在福爾摩斯的陰莖上自慰一樣，緊繃放鬆，緊繃放鬆...... 哈，一邊吐出一口氣，一邊沉浸在快樂中的莫利亞蒂。

光看也不是說理性飛著，厲害地坦率的莫利亞蒂，無意識也指腹，向(以)福爾摩斯掩蓋可憐也沒有的甜的視線。

意想不到的語言和視線。

瞬間，朱紅在福爾摩斯的臉頰上奔跑。

儘管如此努力裝作冷靜的，是作為偵探的矜持嗎？

「......」喝醉了，這是怎麼回事？ 」

「綠...... 因為很空虛，所以很理解你的能力，被你盯著，感覺很麻木，很好......」

「............ っ、」

「...... 身體的全部，好像從內側，被你愛著......」

聽了這話，這次絕對不能隱瞞，連耳朵都熱血沸騰的福爾摩斯。

過於率直的宿敵，為了說些什麼，用嘴唇重疊堵住了嘴唇。

為了掩飾連耳朵都變得通紅的事實，潛入了腹部的止境...... 把陰莖尖端緊貼在最裡面，微微搖晃。

「嗯，！ 嗯，嗯，...... 呵呵、哈、啊......」

是使之顫動了身體的moriaty,不過，象下面的瞬間不忍耐一樣地眯起眼。

和睡覺的時候不同，積極地纏住舌頭，愛撫福爾摩斯的口中的mority。

交換唾液，放在那裡的魔力舒服嗎，輕飄飄地笑。

不管怎麼說，完全染上的魔力相當讓人心情舒暢。

平素被張開的心的路障全部沒有。

你每次付款都費了多少心思？

福爾摩斯是在內心請客的。

進攻到深處磨磨蹭蹭，終於溶化了理性。

本人所說的喝醉了之類的莫利亞蒂，殘留著理性，非常坦率。

「啊...... 哇，波紋，太大了......」

「啊，哈...... 啊、啊、啊...... 中、中、出......」

「唔、唔...... 所以，因為你，現在這樣的事......」

「哈姆ず、啊、那個、心境、呃、更多、...... 啊！ 啊——！ 」

福爾摩斯親身知道了這句話所帶來的破壞力。

咬緊牙關，想方設法將其變成兇猛的野獸。

更，被強迫，那個理性的線容易切斷。

象扒開彎曲的內壁一樣地推入腰，拉，推入。

啊，啊，從嘴邊滴出唾液，不顧顫抖的莫里亞蒂，用自己的尖端咯噔咯噔敲沉浸在快樂中鬆弛的結腸口。

心情舒暢，更加，蕩盡了的那裡，逐漸象迎接一樣地開始鬆動。

莫利亞蒂輕輕地吐出氣息的瞬間，咯吱咯吱地打開，埋入其中。

「啊！ 啊——！！ 啊...... 啊，啊啊啊啊！！！ 」

壓住咚的一聲跳起來的腳，像是要壓碎最裡面一樣，把腰圍成一個圈，一個圈，一個圈。

忽略了小小的悲鳴

福爾摩斯，福爾摩斯，因為緊緊地纏住名字被叫了，如果靠近臉kiss丟落，那樣，放心地蕩起瞳孔。

可愛，而且比什麼都可愛。

嘴唇重疊著，福爾摩斯感到說不出的可愛，緊緊地抱住之後。

盡情地向最深處傾吐欲望。

為了全部都拿出來，多次拔出...... 呼，呼出了氣。

6

福爾摩斯射精的同時，發出不成聲音的聲音，顫抖的莫利亞蒂。

可能是魔力顯著不足的緣故，還是因為乾燥，精液也沒有出來。

可是沒有喘息的時間，乘著福爾摩斯的精液的濃厚的魔力，從莫利亞蒂的身體內側暴發，征服，奔走全身。

這與平靜的蹂躪相似，莫利亞蒂，啊，小聲地露出聲音，時不時地顫抖著，沉浸在沉醉的感覺中。

這樣做的時候，抽出到結腸扭進了的欲望。

很快地將沉澱著的莫利亞蒂摔倒，趴在臉上的福爾摩斯，輕聲嘀咕著「那麼，那麼，再見」。

「...... 詹姆斯，雖然感覺很不好，但是完全不夠，所以做好覺悟吧。

「...... 嗯，啊，夠了，沒有...... 什麼，啊，啊，啊！！！ 」

這樣說著，把陰莖放到後孔，從入口一口氣埋到最裡面。

與從前插入的時候相比，從後面似乎得到了特別深的感覺。

為此，莫利亞蒂討厭這種姿勢...... 福爾摩斯硬要知道，做了這個選擇。

果然，被放入的瞬間，像是要逃避衝擊似的，後背蜷曲著，額頭蹭到床上。

「我確實有主播的素養，呐...... 不能只一次讓你的魔力回復。 如果不能再交往一點的話...... 而且嘛，這是擺放的飯桌」

「哈哈...... 哎、啊、啊...... 喂，老媽，莉，啊啊啊啊啊！！ 」

「但是很舒服吧？ 」

「恩、恩、おく、ふかい、の、っひ、う、あ！！！ 心情舒暢...... 厲害，...... 啊～啊！！！ 」

只是輕微搖晃了一下，莫里亞蒂的身體就象有趣一樣地跳躍，還是魔力不足的後孔，高興地吮吸福爾摩斯的陰莖。

多少魔力恢復了，pata，pata，少量的精液散落到床上是什麼那個。

被莫里亞蒂覆蓋的福爾摩斯，象標記一樣地咬住脖子。

最後，用力地吸上那個脖子，散落紅色的所有符號。

從腋下，被床和身體之間插入手，是厲害地緩慢地玩弄乳頭的福爾摩斯的指尖,不過。

莫利亞蒂貪婪地感到刺激，充分地，浮在penisu尖端的先跑，被單擦。

福爾摩斯被好好地保持了之後，被加上體重身體不能取動。

吃著，吃著，被用兇惡的姿勢扭傷的penisu溺水般地喘息。

星星散落在視野裡，滴滴答答的唾液吸入了床單。

「看，詹姆斯，第2次，是......」

「哈哈、啊、啊、呵、むず...... 心煩、心煩、發麻、...... 真可笑，變成......」

「說了放棄，我不記得了，你放心吧。 」

「啊，不行，不行...... 那裡，那裡，厲害，不行，變得奇怪，啊啊啊啊啊啊！！ 」

福爾摩斯重新開始運動的話，對討厭地搖頭的癖性，身體象歡喜一樣地迎接。

本來，魔力圍繞身體的感覺是快感，而且像塗抹一樣地被給予的感覺好處溺水，什麼都變得不明白。

暗地裡說「裡面很舒服」，福爾摩斯抬起了嘴角。

陰莖就像是在給對方自慰床單一樣，但知道裡面的快感的莫利亞蒂，也不是什麼障礙。

但是，為了不讓對方忘記，用手指尖緊緊地捏住乳頭，使勁地捏住。

「只有那裡所以不行嗎？ 」

「啊，啊啊...... 小鬼、不行、哼、好舒服......」

「心情好的話就沒問題了。 喂，對面也給你做......」

「嘿！ 筋疲力盡，不行，不行...... 啊，啊啊！！ 喂，蘋果...... 啊！！！ 」

「哈哈哈，好可愛啊，詹姆斯。 那算了吧？ 在陰莖的尖端，這樣慢慢地捏你的深處，像從根部弄碎乳頭一樣地揉搓擠出，用腳尖逗弄尖端也......」

「呼呼，啊，啊啊，...... 啊、啊、」

「怎麼辦？ 我在你心中十分舒服，所以哪個都行？ 」

「啊、呀、呀...... 那個、誒、全部、...... 啊，好舒服，好舒服，因為...... 不要停止，不要停止，不要微笑」

「啊，那當然了。 ...... 別忘了那句話？ 」

緊緊地抓住乳頭的尖端壓碎，拉了之後，象苦悶一樣地把額頭擦到床單上發抖的moriatty的耳邊福爾摩斯那樣低聲私語。

為了讓快樂更加細緻地塗抹，使之適應，象徵服一樣地，再次牙齒立項，激烈地撞上腰。

令人目眩的快感

激戰結束後的身體已經超過了極限，疲憊不堪，但是環繞全身的魔力卻很溫暖，被激烈搖晃的身體非常舒服。

明明腦袋很清醒，卻只能說出真心話，想要更多。

儘管如此，如果那樣散落福爾摩斯的眼變得細小的事明白，哪裡象忘記了一樣的初衷的地方，感到突然，難過地象被勒緊一樣的心情。

所以，不知不覺，更加...... 強行請求了。

被吐到肚子裡的次數記得是第幾次了吧。

全身暴露在精液中的魔力的莫利亞蒂的意識，再次沉入黑暗之中。

7

＊＊＊＊＊

「...... 魔力和腰的等價交換，確實......」

恢復意識的莫利亞蒂，已經變成了床上的居民。

像裂縫一樣沙啞的聲音充滿了不滿。

那個也應該，被熱烈的福爾摩斯零零地抱了的moriatty的腰發出悲鳴，現在只是稍微動也訴諸疼痛的程度。

被殘酷使用的後孔，也有塵埃和熱，到(連)體力的髓消耗了的老體疲勞困乏。

本來預定要療養的，躺在床上挺好的...... 和預定不一樣的人歎氣。

「話雖如此，還是教授。 魔力極限了吧？ 」

「魔力共有...... 嘛，真是太感謝了，沒關係...... 再稍微勞累一點不是很好嗎？ 」

「煽動的是你。 你要恨我，就恨我吧！

「...... 哈，」

歎息的莫利亞蒂

如此出色無比的頭腦，昨日的一句話都毫無遺漏地記得。

雖說是形成了誘導審問那樣的身體，但要求不要停止的是莫利亞蒂。

因此，將草叢刺出蛇的是這邊，孕育出羞恥的投訴吞噬，將喝不完的不滿的殘渣吸入氣中，再次用歎息吐出。

（話雖如此，我是什麼時候開始成為你的東西的呢？ ）

——你明明是我的，

模糊地覺醒的意識中聽到的聲音。

睜開眼睛，就好像被拿走玩具的孩子一樣，沉甸甸的扭曲著臉。

突然裝作沒聽到的是

（即使滿員，也沒有哦...... 啊，好可怕。 ）

就這樣，一邊沉入床上，一邊被羈絆著嗎...... 思考一下。

突然注意到

「...... 啊...... 最糟糕的，真的你，...... 生氣鬼！ 」

這個人突然...... 面對福爾摩斯（福爾摩斯），莫利亞蒂為了將過多的結論全部封印起來，連頭都抬起了被子。

為了正確計算魔力余量，大三歲。

現存魔力、消費魔力、以及供給魔力的量需要通過計算彈出。

自己剩下的魔力有多少？

今後還需要放幾次寶具？

維持靈基的最低魔力是多少？

返回卡地亞的時候，被恢復的魔力量是多少。

然後呢

能預料到魔力供給嗎？

注意到主人的魔力是極限的。

儘管如此，到這裡削減自己的魔力，到存在極限為止勒緊了魔力。

那是在無意識下，因為有被供給的雅典。

啊——！ 壓抑著想要大聲呼喊的心情，在頭部都被蓋著的被子裡，無比害羞得臉紅起來。

已經把來自福爾摩斯的魔力供給好好地計算放入了的時刻這個那個地晚了。 但是......。

不承認！ 並且絕對不告訴福爾摩斯！！ 堅定的誓言是莫利亞蒂。

戀愛的聯合方程式（彼此的獨佔欲）


End file.
